


Drive

by Moment_of_Tangency



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moment_of_Tangency/pseuds/Moment_of_Tangency
Summary: This isn’t what he’d signed up for. When he came to the dealership, he was not expecting to get kidnapped by a runaway Camaro with a mind of its own.Sam's first meeting with Bumblebee goes a little bit differently.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot that I had written this. It had been sitting on my computer untouched and probably would have stayed that way for even longer if I hadn't just re-watched the first Transformers movie (specifically the scene of Bumblebee chasing Sam on his mother's bike that actually inspired this fic). After that, I had to revisit what I'd written and get all nostalgic, going over it and changing some things. Then at that point I was like, _excuse me, what the fuck am I doing this for if I'm not even going to post it???_.
> 
> So...I posted it. This feels wildly different from the other fandoms I've written so I'm a little nervous about it but I hope you guys like it!

The car lot was practically empty when Sam arrived. He’d taken the bus to get here and the sun was almost setting now, but he didn’t mind. This was the cheapest lot in the entire town - and the only place he could afford to buy his very first car. A little extra leg work for the car of his dreams wouldn’t kill him.

 

He stepped through the lines of cars, peering into the windows of each as he passed.

 

“Hello?” he called. No one answered him. Wasn’t there supposed to be a dealer walking the lot? That’s what happened in all the movies and TV shows.

 

He walked past a few more rows of cars and stepped up to the dealership doors. They were dirty, covered in a layer of desert dust, and he cupped his hands over the glass so he could peer inside. “Hello?”

 

Still nothing. 

 

He huffed, stepping back and glancing up at the sign: OPEN in bright, neon letters. Maybe the owner had just stepped away for a bathroom break. The place did seem a little understaffed.

 

He stepped back even farther, pivoting on his foot so he could look at the cars. Most of them were junk heaps with visibly flattened tires and cracked windows. He sighed. Not like he hadn’t expected as much.

 

He combed through the selection anyway, pausing by a yellow Camaro. It was old and a little banged up, but it had killer black racing stripes down its body and, when he looked inside the window, a fancy steering wheel decal he’d never seen before. He squinted at it. It almost looked like a robot face, and it was the only thing about the car that was still gleaming, like it had been polished just that morning.

 

He hummed. “Nice.”

 

The decal flashed, a sudden flare that took him by surprise, and he blinked, straightening up to glance at the sun behind him. It was already low on the horizon - too low and weak to be glinting off anything. 

 

He turned back to look at the car but the decal was just as it had been. He frowned then shook his head and moved on.

 

Farther down that row of cars was a rusted teal Cadillac and he whistled as he got closer. It looked like something out of an old movie and he dragged a hand over it, feeling the sleek body. Maybe with a little paint and some elbow grease, he’d be able to get it looking like new again.

 

“We’re closed, kid,” a voice said from behind him and Sam jolted, whirling around. There was a man in a tired suit standing at the dealership doors.

 

“What?” he said, then checked his watch. “No, it’s 5:30. Your sign says-”

 

“It says closed,” the man said, pointing up to the window. Sure enough, the flashing neon letters had switched to CLOSED and Sam hurried to pull out his wallet.

 

“No, wait, wait, wait,” he said as he fumbled it open. “I’m a customer, okay? My name’s Sam. I’ve got the money. All cash, see?”

 

He held up a wad of bills and the owner grunted, raising an eyebrow. It wasn’t a no so Sam took it as his cue to continue, talking fast. 

 

“I won’t even take that long,” he said, walking towards the owner, money held high. “I already know which car I want. This-” Suddenly something jabbed into his hip and he stumbled, catching himself on the side of the Camaro. “...one,” he finished. 

 

He hissed, rubbing his hip and glancing at the side mirror he had clipped. It didn’t look like it stuck out far enough to be a hazard, but apparently, it was.

 

“The Camero?” the owner said and Sam looked up in alarm, a correction on the tip of his tongue. “If you can get it off the lot, it’s free.”

 

Sam paused. “Free?”

 

“Yeah,” the owner chuckled unkindly. “Good luck. That piece of scrap metal’s been gathering dust on this lot for ages.”

 

He leaned back against the dealership window then, arms crossed, and Sam turned to look at the Camaro. There didn’t  _ seem _ to be anything wrong with it, at least not as far as he could see. And that free price tag  _ was _ a tempting offer.

 

What did he have to lose?

 

He slowly straightened up, glancing at the owner. The guy didn’t offer him any keys, just smirked at him, and Sam turned back to the car to try the handle. It clicked open, the door creaking as it swung wide. He bent over to glance inside. 

 

It was actually pretty clean on the inside for a car that had been loitering unused in a shady lot. He leaned in closer, stepping inside a bit and perching on the edge of the seat. He hadn’t been able to see it through the dusty window but the upholstery looked almost brand new, the metal polished to a bright shine. 

 

He glanced at the steering wheel, reaching out to feel the decal with his thumb. It was warm, almost pulsing under his touch. His brows furrowed. “What the-”

 

Then the decal gleamed again - so bright this time that there was no mistaking it - and Sam felt the car door slap  _ hard _ against his hip. It knocked him into the driver’s seat and he startled as it slammed behind him. 

 

“What the-?!” he said, scrambling to sit up, but the car was already turning on, its engine revving before it peeled away from the dealership. Sam watched the owner receding through the back window, his face a mask of shock, then whipped around to slam back into his seat, heart racing.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” he screamed.

 

This isn’t what he’d signed up for. When he came to the dealership, he was  _ not _ expecting to get kidnapped by a runaway Camaro with a mind of its own. He wheezed, scrambling to the window as he watched the road back into town race past them. It was much too fast for him to even  _ think _ about jumping out of the car. He’d die on impact.

 

“What is going on?!” he screamed, voice already hoarse. “Where are you taking me?! Let me out?!

 

He banged against the steering wheel, breathing hard, and the radio buzzed to life. He flinched away from it.

 

“ _ Be calm, I know you feel like you are breaking down _ ...,” Fun. sang, then the dial flipped through stations until it reached an Allstate commercial. “...You're in good hands.”

 

Sam squinted at it.

 

“Are you talking to me through the radio?!” he yelled. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack any minute, his anxiety ratcheting up as they plowed through the gate of a warehouse complex. “ _ Where _ are you taking me?!”

 

“ _ Somewhere over the rainbow _ …”

 

“Is that supposed to be some type of joke?!” But the car didn’t answer him, just pulled into one of the open warehouse buildings. He looked around at the bare floors peppered with rusted scaffolding and paint cans as they slowed to a stop, the car backing up against the wall to park.

 

Almost before they’d stopped moving, Sam dove for the car door. It locked before he could get there and he scrabbled at the lock, trying to pull it up.

 

“Let me out!” he screamed, scrambling over the armrest to try the other door. It was locked too and he dove back into his seat to try the first door again.

 

“I come in peace,” an old drama crackled through the radio. Then the dial turned and Whitney Houston was singing to him, coaxing him. “... _ don’t be afraid _ .”

 

Sam laughed, high and cracked. “Yeah, no, I’ve watched  _ Unsolved Mysteries _ , okay, that’s exactly what someone who wants to hurt me would say.”

 

He scrambled to pull his phone out of his pocket to call the police or the army or  _ something _ but the seat belt whipped around him, buckling him in and pressing him tight against the seat.

 

“Now, we’re going to take a few deep breaths...” a woman’s voice said, slow and clear. The sound of her breathing crackled over the speakers. “Find your center.”

 

Sam froze, feeling the belt like a band across his pounding heart. “Okay,” he said, swallowing quietly. “Okay, I’m breathing, I’m calm, cool as a cucumber.” He sucked in air a few times for good measure, letting it whistle out. “See? Breathing.”

 

“Good, good, exactly like that, in and out … in and out,” the radio continued and Sam followed the instructions, eyes darting around the warehouse all the while. He had no idea where he was, or even what he was talking to…  _ who _ he was talking to. He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and swallowed hard. “Who are you?”

 

Abruptly the guided meditation died as the radio flicked away, searching. Sam waited as it jumped from station to station and finally it landed on a nursery rhyme. “ _ I’m bringing home a baby bumblebee _ …”

 

Sam shook his head. “Wait… you’re name’s baby bumblebee?”

 

The radio spat static at him. Sam’s brow furrowed.

 

“Just Bumblebee, then?” he guessed and the car squealed an affirmative. Well, that was one question answered. Sam drummed his fingers, mind racing a mile a minute. “What do you want from me, Bumblebee?”

 

The radio – Bumblebee whined, touching on different stations until guitar notes thrummed through its speakers. “ _ Sorry if it’s hard to catch my vibe... _ ”

 

“What?” Sam shifted, fidgeting. “I don’t-”

 

“ _ I need a lover to trust, tell me you’re on my side _ …”

 

“O-oh?” Was he getting hit on by a car? He tried to sit up but the seat belt tightened against him, keeping him restrained. “Listen, I’m flattered, I think, really–”

 

The decal flashed, a blue so bright that it almost blinded him, before fading away again. 

 

“What was that?” he asked. His seat started to vibrate, warming up against his ass, and he flinched, squirming as much as the belt would allow. “What are you doing? What is this?”

 

Then there was a whirring sound, electrical and foreign all at once, and he jumped as the dash started to transform, the parking brake turning in a whirl of shifting metal until it was horizontal. And much closer to him.

 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Sam yelled, knocking his head against the window as he scrambled back as far as the seat belt would allow. “What are you doing? What is that?!”

 

“... _ hop out the clothes, let ‘em drop to the floor _ ” Bumblebee sang, and Sam tore his eyes away from the brake creeping closer to him to glare at the radio.

 

“Are you kidding?” The brake jabbed towards him, thrusting like a piston, and he hurriedly curled his legs up so it wouldn’t punch him in the thigh. “Wait, wait, wait, how about we just talk for a second, can we talk?!!”

 

But Bumblebee only pushed the parking brake closer, prodding through his squirming until it nudged between his legs and up against his balls. “ _ A little less conversation and a little more touch my body _ ,” he said, then the dial whirled and a new voice was coming through the speakers. “... _ I wanna fuck like we’re filming in the Valley _ .”

 

Sam froze.

 

He couldn’t be serious. “How would that even–?”

 

“ _ I wanna push and shove and paint your hills and valleys,”  _ it continued and Sam glanced down at the parking brake - at its round, smooth head, the whole thing just as thick at the top as it was at the bottom. He’d never taken something that big before. He’d never even played with his ass. He was a virgin in every sense of the word.

 

“ _ I got a bright idea to expedite the ride. _ ” The parking brake nudged him harder, pressing insistently just above his asshole. “ _ Bend it over, pull ‘em to the side _ .” 

 

Sam swallowed. He had a feeling that if he didn’t take off his pants, it was just going to fuck him through them. 

 

“That thing’s never going to fit inside me,” he tried shakily, slowly removing his pants and boxers. The brake didn’t move so he had to worm out of them around it, feeling it drag against his taint as he finally pulled them off. “We don’t even have any lube and I’m pretty sure you need-”

 

The parking brake retreated back into the dash then reemerged, slick with lube, to press up against his sack.

 

He jolted.

 

“Oh, that’s just great, what is that?!” he whisper-yelled, his body straining up against the seat belt. The thing was incredibly warm and he shivered as it pumped slowly against him, pushing just behind his balls. Massaging.

 

“... _ did I turn you on? You can tell me if I’m wrong _ …” Bumblebee said, some half-caught song lyric with a voice that was smooth and dark. Then it switched channels again. “ _ I’m about to take my key and stick it in the ignition _ …”

 

The brake began to push at him then, fucking gently against his hole, and Sam stuttered on a breath. His hips were sliding against the seat with every thrust and he could already feel himself giving a little under the pressure, could feel the strain against his shaking thighs. 

 

“Stop, stop, stop, it’s gonna hurt!” he said, grasping at the seat belt across his chest like a lifeline. 

 

Bumblebee froze and Sam breathed a quick sigh of relief. But it felt more like a pause than a stop and he hurried to continue. “You, you have to– you can’t just stick it in there, you have to…” He trailed off. He’d never done anything even remotely like this and wasn’t actually sure how to finish that sentence. Bumblebee waited in staticky silence and he waved a hand in the air vaguely, hoping that the car would get what he was trying to say.

 

It didn’t.

 

“Hold on, wait!” he yelled as the brake started pushing, hard enough that he could feel it start to breach him. It paused again, radio whirring impatiently, and Sam grit his teeth, hips shaking under the pressure. Clearly, this was happening and as the only one with actual fingers, it was up to him to … take care of things. “Let me do it. I’ll do it.”

 

The brake hesitated then pulled back just the slightest bit and Sam took that as his cue.

 

“Okay, okay, okay, okay,” he chanted. It couldn’t be too hard and this was definitely better than having that big ass  _ thing  _ split him open. He could figure this out.

 

Bumblebee wasn’t giving him a lot of space to move but he angled himself, twisting his torso so he could get a hand down to touch his taint. It was already slick with lube - it felt like his entire groin was covered in it at this point - and he took a deep breath, grimacing as he wiped his fingers through it.

 

“Alright,” he mumbled, taking a deep breath. Or as deep a breath as he could, given the circumstances. 

 

Then he pressed the first finger in. 

 

It didn’t feel as bad as he was expecting. It didn’t hurt, at least, but it definitely felt strange and he grunted as he worked his finger deeper. 

 

“How the hell do people do this?” he grumbled, panting hard against the leather. His seat was vibrating even more now and it was hot enough that he was starting to sweat, his limbs sliding along the upholstery as he moved.

 

“ _ More, more, more _ ” Bumblebee crooned, the parking brake shifting until it slid along his thigh to the rhythm of his finger. “ _ How do you like it, how do you like it, more, more, more. _ ” 

 

“More?” Sam wheezed. He hadn’t even had enough time to get used to one, how was he supposed to work a  _ second _ finger in there? The brake only moved faster though, shifting until it was fucking between his thighs and right up against his dick. Sam shuddered, squeezing his thighs tighter around it.

 

“That … actually feels pretty good,” he breathed, toes curling. It was making the press of his second finger all the better and his rim was burning now, sensation sparking up his spine with every slow thrust. He still couldn’t figure out how to feel about it but he kept pumping his fingers in and out, trying not to think about Bumblebee purring around him or the parking brake fucking against him until his legs felt like water.

 

“... _ I’ve been waiting for you, girl, just let me hold you close to me _ ,” Bumblebee sang and Sam jolted, hole clenching down in surprise. It made something like pleasure flare in his groin and he gasped.

 

“I’m not ready,” he said, breath unsteady. “I need a little bit more time.” 

 

Bumblebee revved impatiently underneath him, driving his heart into overtime, but it didn’t say anything more, just let the song play. “... _ Girl, you make me feel real good. _ ”

 

He blushed, quickly working a third finger in beside the others. 

 

“ _ We can do it ‘till we both wake up” _

 

He hissed, toes curling at the stretch and tears springing to his eyes. It was soon, sooner than he would’ve done it given the choice, but now that it was past his rim, it was scraping against something inside him with every thrust. Something amazing. He shuddered out a breath, a deep, drawn-out pleasure rolling through his groin and making his dick twitch. He’d never felt anything like this before. It was amazing and he moaned, unconsciously fucking himself faster so he could chase more of that feeling.

 

Then the parking brake nudged him.

 

“... _ I wanna sex you up, all night, _ ”Bumblebee said, and this time there was no arguing. Sam wasn’t even sure he wanted to at this point.

 

His fingers pulled out with a squelch that sounded obscenely loud in the close space of the car. Then the brake was pushing inside.

 

“Oh god,” Sam whispered, spreading his legs out and bracing them on the seat opposite. The parking brake was steadily splitting him open and his mouth fell open on a silent scream.

 

“... _ just lay with me, waste this night away with me, you’re mine _ ,” Bumblebee crooned, the base thumping through the car while it fucked into Sam harder, spreading him wider and wider.

 

The thrusts were starting to push little noises out of him, little staccato moans that only got higher the deeper they went. He had never felt so full. His legs were shaking, the brake so big inside him that it was practically massaging his insides, and every time he thought he’d taken all he could take, he would look down and see so much more left to go.

 

The thrusts were starting to get more powerful too - he could feel the car rocking with the force - and he moaned, eyes rolling up into his head as he weakly groped for something to hold on to. But his hand only slid off the window, glass already foggy with heat.

 

“Holy fuck,” he breathed. He was rock hard and he didn’t even have to think before he’d wrapped a hand around himself, stripping his dick hard and fast to the rhythm of the thrusts. “Why does this... feel so  _ good _ ?”

 

Bumblebee purred at him, the music getting louder as it fucked him harder, and he cried out, his toes curling so hard they popped. 

 

“I’m gonna cum,” he said, the words hiccupping around Bumblebee’s thrusts. He was fucking him so  _ good _ now, it was bringing tears to his eyes, and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. “I, I’m gonna-”

 

He grunted, cum exploding out of him like the car was pumping it straight out of his balls. 

 

He screamed, clenching down hard on the brake pistoning out of him, entire body taut as a bowstring, but Bumblebee just kept fucking him through it, drawing out his orgasm until he thought he’d lose his mind. 

 

“I can’t–! Oh my–” Sam cursed, almost biting through his lip. “Bumblebee!”

 

He screamed it, loud enough that he could feel it scrape his throat as it left, and the car shuddered around him, fucking so deep into him he swore he could feel it behind his teeth. Then, just when he thought he might break for real, it finally, finally slowed and he slumped bonelessly into the seat. 

 

“God damn,” he whispered. The brake inside him was still moving, gently grinding into him, and he could barely keep his eyes open. But it felt good so he didn’t stop it, just let his head fall back against the door. 

“ _ Lay your head on my pillow _ ,” Bumblebee crooned to him.

 

Sam closed his eyes. He didn’t need to be told twice.

 

-

 

When he woke up, he had a crick in his neck. 

 

He sat up a little bit, trying to work the discomfort out, and looked around. Everything was quiet. The parking brake was back to the way it had been before the transformation and he almost would have believed that he’d imagined it all except for the ache in his ass and the slick he could still feel there. And the fact that he was completely naked from the waist down.

 

He hissed as he moved his legs closer to protect what little modesty he had left and glanced at the car dashboard. All the lights were off, the engine was completely silent, and he wondered if Bumblebee had fallen asleep too - or whatever passed for sleep in robot-car terms. 

 

He shook his head. Thinking about it too much made him think about what they had just done - and how much he had  _ liked _ it, dick twitching just from the memory - and that made him panicky.

 

He had to focus on the here and now. If the car really was asleep then this was the perfect opportunity.

 

Slowly he shifted, keeping an eye on the dash as he swiped his pants up from the floorboard. He didn’t think he could manage putting them on without waking the car up. 

 

He glanced at the door. It was still locked.

 

He held his breath, but there was no resistance this time when he pulled on the lock and he eased it open, climbing out as quietly as he could. He didn’t think he could close the door behind him without waking Bumblebee up, so he didn’t bother, just limped as fast as he could to the garage doors the car had driven in through. 

 

It was dark outside but there was just enough moonlight to see. He glanced around. Everything looked unfamiliar. It looked like he was in some kind of industrial yard, but he had never been here before and wasn’t sure how to leave or get back home.

 

He cursed. Shoving his legs into his pants, he buttoned them back up and then took off in the direction he  _ thought _ they’d come from. He had no idea where he was but surely if he just kept walking, he’d find it eventually.

 

He hadn’t gotten more than a few buildings down before he heard the faint sound of a door slam and an engine revving.

 

He jumped then bolted at the sound of tires squealing, darting around the corner of the nearest building. Bumblebee zoomed down the street he’d been walking only seconds later and he ducked back behind the wall to hide. He didn’t know what it would do if it found him but he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

 

His heart felt like a jackhammer in his chest as he listened to the sound get farther away. Maybe the car would think he’d left the yard entirely and go out to search for him.

 

But even as he thought it, he heard the hum of its engine getting closer.

 

He froze, listening to it. 

 

It sounded different this time - a slow growl, like the sound big cats made when they stalked through the bush. He swallowed. It didn’t seem like it was coming straight for him, more like it was going back and forth, getting louder all the while. 

 

He blanched.

 

It was combing through the labyrinth of warehouses methodically. 

 

Looking for him.

 

He scuttled backwards, moving as quietly as he could. The car had bolted off towards what must have been the entrance, and that meant that it had planted itself between him and his only means of escape, keeping him trapped while it searched. Sweat broke out on his forehead from the thought. How the hell was this thing so smart?

 

“ _ Right now you know I miss your body... _ ” He could hear Bumblebee’s radio drifting towards him as the car slowly closed in on his position. “ _ And I swear the next time I hold you, I won’t let you go nowhere, you’ll never be alone, I’ll never let you go…” _

 

He shivered, listening, then fell back against the wall behind him to rack his brain. He didn’t think he could get past the car without it noticing. And there was no way he could outrun it. But he did still have his phone - he could feel the weight of it in his pocket. Maybe if he could get somewhere safe, he could call the police or somebody and wait for them to arrive.

 

He looked around at the warehouses wildly, listening to the car getting closer. He needed one that Bumblebee couldn’t get into, and he spotted one with no garage doors a few buildings down.

 

Then the car emerged on his street. 

 

It was still far down the road but he could tell it had spotted him because its engine revved, tires squealing as it made a hairpin turn to speed after him. 

 

He jumped, stumbling over himself as he sprinted to the warehouse. It was so close but he knew the car was gaining on him. He panted, feet pounding the pavement. The warehouse door was only a few feet away and he didn’t even bother slowing down, just slammed into it.

 

But the knob didn’t turn under his hand.

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” The car was almost on him now, so fast he thought it might run him over, and he looked around wildly for another entrance, spotting an open window a few feet down.

 

He sprinted towards it. The opening was narrow but he jammed himself inside, slamming down onto the warehouse floor just as the car skidded to a stop outside the window. He scrambled away from it, backing up until he was in the middle of the warehouse and could see the car through the glass.

 

He’d made it.

 

Bumblebee whined, a strange electronic wail, as Sam got shakily to his feet and tried to catch his breath. It was like the robot equivalent of puppy dog eyes – a car had no business sounding that dejected.

 

“Nope, nuh-uh,” Sam panted, wiping an arm across his mouth. “No way, you’re not getting me with that, no sir.” But that only seemed to make Bumblebee more determined.

 

“ _ When you left I lost a part of me, _ ” the car said as it prowled just underneath the window, it’s engine purring as it cruised. “ _...Come back, baby, please ‘cause we belong together _ .” Sam took a shaky breath that petered out into a shaky laugh but didn’t take a step, and this time the car’s tone was more stern, switching to a news station. “...in which he admitted to having no choice but to surrender.”

 

“Hah,” Sam said. His legs felt like jello, but he was safe inside the warehouse and that made him bold. He inched closer to the window, just enough so Bumblebee would be able to see the way his arms spread wide. “Surrender? But you can’t get me in here, can you?” he taunted a little louder. 

 

Bumblebee stilled, nothing but static crackling through its radio, and Sam grinned. He’d thought so. He’d been worried for a second there but when it got down to the wire he could always count on the old Witwicky luck to bail him out. Someone should pat him on the back.

 

Then the car revved its engine and he stumbled back, watching it reverse away from the window. 

 

“Shit,” he breathed as he watched it disappear around the side of the building. He didn’t know what it was doing, but he couldn’t see it now and that didn’t bode well. 

 

He spotted a set of stairs and bolted towards them, pulling out his cellphone as he climbed. “Fuck.” It was almost dead, but there should be enough juice to make a call. The stairs seemed to have roof access and he could wait there until the police came for him. Whatever that car was planning, it wouldn’t matter. There was no way Bumblebee could get him up there.

 

He busted out onto the roof, panting as he dialed.

 

“911, what is your emergency?” a woman asked.

 

Then the call cut off.

 

“No, no, no, no,” Sam hissed, pulling his phone away to look at it. It hadn’t died - there was still 5% left - and he was high enough that he should be getting great reception. But as he watched, the screen turned black, columns of strange symbols scrolling down it. Then they combined to form the robot face from Bumblebee’s steering wheel.

 

“Holy–!” Sam jumped and his phone slipped from between his fingers. He fumbled to catch it but it landed on the ground, cracking on impact. Immediately, the screen went black and he cursed, scooping it up to smash all the buttons, but it didn’t respond. 

 

Goddammit.

 

Stranded on a roof with a sentient car stalking him and now no way to call for help. How could things get any worse?

 

Then he heard a whirring sound.

 

It sounded a lot like when the car’s parking brake had transformed and he took a hesitant step towards the roof’s edge. But before he could so much as peek over it, something rose up over it. And up. And up. 

 

By the time it had stopped, Sam was craning his neck to look up at it.

 

It was a giant robot man.

 

Sam screamed.

 

“What. The. Hell?!” he yelled as he sprinted for the door. His mind was spinning so fast he could barely comprehend what he’d just seen, but that didn’t matter now. All that mattered was getting back down those stairs to safety. He was so close – he might be able to make it. But the robot swiped him first, its huge hand sweeping him off his feet and lifting him up in the air until he was level with its face. “Oh God, oh God, oh God, that’s high, that’s so high, I’m so sorry for what I said please don’t drop me.”

 

He scrambled to the nearest thing he could grab, clinging to Bumblebee’s finger as the robot’s hand tightened reassuringly around him.

 

“ _ Don’t worry, be happy _ …” Bumblebee said and Sam’s eyes darted from the dizzying height to Bumblebee’s face.

 

“It’s kind of hard to be happy when I’m being chased by a 20-foot robot,” he said, voice muffled by the medal his face was currently mashed against. Said robot frowned at him, brows drawing together, and it was amazing how much more expressive Bumblebee was now that it had a face. “So is this going to be a thing? Because it’s going to be pretty hard getting around with a 20-foot shadow following me.”

 

Bumblebee stood tall and nodded. “ _ Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down…” _

 

Sam shook his head. How could a robot be so cheesy? “So you’re gonna keep following me.”

 

Bumblebee gave another resolute nod,  _ Ain’t No Valley High Enough _ blasting over its radio.

 

“And you’re gonna keep…” Sam trailed off, gesturing vaguely. Bumblebee tilted its head. “You know… f-fucking me.”

 

Bumblebee blinked then the station changed, “ _ I’ll make love to you, like you want me to... _ ” drifting through its speakers. It nodded again, this time visibly checking him out from head to toe.

 

Sam blushed, slowly burying his face in his hands. He groaned. He couldn’t believe he was saying this. “...Fine.” 

 

Bumblebee squealed happily, bringing him up so it could nuzzle its face into this side of his body. “Alright, alright, you’re gonna knock me off!” Sam said, clinging hard to whatever he could grasp and trying not to think about the rather long fall down.

 

The robot pulled back, setting Sam down onto the street so it could transform. Sam watched awestruck as 20 feet of robot compacted itself into the Camaro he’d almost bypassed in a shady car lot. By the time Bumblebee was popping the door for him, he couldn’t do anything but climb in obediently, shocked into silence by the reality of what he’d just witnessed. 

 

He’d bought a car and it had turned out to be an alien robot. Go figure.

 

–

 

They had been driving for a few minutes, sun long set beneath the horizon, when an even more daunting thought occurred to him.

 

What was he going to tell his parents?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated! If you liked this, I have some other works that you might like too!


End file.
